


Just Dance With The One Who Brought You Ok?

by ThatOneMawile



Series: What Was Said Is In The Past [2]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, canon - uncharted 2, i guess, nate is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe isn’t loyal to the cause, about to run off with Nate but tries to give Harry one final good memory…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance With The One Who Brought You Ok?

****“Just wait one goddamn minute Chloe…” Harry couldn’t believe this. After all they had been through together Chloe was just leaving him for Drake? This was supposed to be their final job, then they could run away and disappear. Chloe could’ve gone her separate way then but no she was leaving him now.

 

Dry lips on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts and a hand started patting his back. How dare she try seduce before leaving him, like he was Just another toy she could use then abandon. “Come on Harry, Want to be gentleman and show a girl a good night one last time?”

 

He wanted to. He really did. But thoughts of his girl, going on to fuck Drake were floating in his head. Chloe’s hands and lips were everywhere but he just couldn’t get it out of his mind that she was practicing.

 

“Come on Harry.” Two eyes appeared in front of him and he drank in her scent, slightly musky and dry, hoping to capture it forever in his brain. “Chloe…” Two lips shut him up. “Don’t. Don’t make this harder than it should be.” Her hand slipped up his shirt and yanked it over his head before her hand drifted down his scared chest towards his jeans. “You want to do it that way?” He growled and skillfully unbuttoned her bra, letting it fall to the ground.  
  
She smirked and pulled her shirt off while slipping her sleek leather pants off. His breath caught as his eyes drank in his prize. She smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. Harry was just about to take her when his phone rang new to him. After two attempts his dead arm finally got the phone and answered just in time to hear Zoran’s heavily accented voice “Meet me at the main tent in 30.”

 

Chloe awkwardly jumped up and grabbed her  clothes before hastily putting them on. “What’s up?” Chloe’s eyes glanced at the door and her hand twitched. “Zoran wanted me to do something before we saw him next… I forgot to do it so I’m going to do it now ok honey?” She leaned down and kissed Harry’s cheek before sprinting out the door. “Wait Chloe!” She turned around and starred at him “Just dance with the one who brought you ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my side blog friendbetrayedme.tumblr.com but come talk to me at that-one-mawile.tumblr.com


End file.
